Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Lies of a Banshee
by ThornBeak
Summary: When a Banshee finds herself in the SSBB universe by invitation she finds herself facing the hardest question for a shadow creature. Who's side is she really on?
1. Chapter 1: Invitations

**The New Arrival**

We want you to join the Brawl Tournament.

An official Nintendo letter read quite plainly. I read it my long slender fingers digging into the back of the paper as chills ran down my spine. _Why would they want me? I'm just some made up character, a simple fanfic from Ben Ten/ Ben Ten Alien Force, just all in some wacky author's head._ I thought (That wacky author would be this author, ThornBeak) I stared into the paper and found it burning from a purple and black flame. I had let myself go…again.

I quickly calmed myself down and let the paper fall to the floor disappearing in mid air as the last ash was engulfed in flame. I took several deep breaths before my left hand returned from its dark black back to a soft grey glove. I looked into a floor length mirror a yard away and sighed.

_I'm definitely not normal…probably the reason they wanted me, because I was so different from the rest of their fighters._ I thought to myself turning to look at my profile. I was tall and slender. My skin now it's flawless tan. My normally waist length black hair was now tied in a lose ponytail to were my top layers were sliding out and framing my face. My eyes were a piercing royal purple with gold and silver flecks in each. I had a small nose, thin pink lips, pointed ears and a slightly pointed chin. I had a purple cape around my shoulders cut in a diagonal fashion so it only reached my foot at its lowest point and reached my thigh on its highest. Two gloves were around my hands which traveled up my arm to elbow length. I wore a brown ruffled shirt which had only one strap over my left shoulder and cut off a few inches under my chest, but over this was a grey cloth, just like my gloves, which had one strap over my right shoulder cutting off a little above the tan one so it gave it a layered look. Around my waist was a brown skirt with high slits which had to be held closer with black thread crisscrossed over its self. The cloth was cut like my cape and had its high point at the top of my waist and its low point at my hip. A few grey straps wrapped around my waist and hip holding a scabbard to which a long saber was sheathed and a case on the other side to which held a laser gun with a whip rapped around the case. Around my feet were boots grey which traveled up to my thigh.

After confirming my controlled appearance I let my self control go for a second my left hand turned a fiery purple and black before melding to my hand to take the place of my glove, however, the opposite happened on my right hand, a white and golden light had wrapped to form my glove covering my right hand in a brilliant light. I quickly turned my head to face the mirror, my right eye now gold and my left silver. I stared at my appearance before gaining control again.

I was definitely not normal. A warrior of duels with a saber, a fighter with futuristic gun, a hunter with a whip, and lying half-banshee half-elf, no wonder people stared at me all the time… I looked at my long slender fingers, my pointed nails stretching the fabric to a point at each finger. I tilted my head up with one hand looking totally indecisive.

I made up my mind, let my right hand turn its glowing white gold and touched a piece of ash the black flame had forgotten and a fully repaired letter jumped into my hand…


	2. Chapter 2: Introdutions

**Introductions**

I had arrived at the place where all the new characters and old veterans were supposed to meet. I looked into the door nervously before holding up the letter of invitation. I would be meeting everyone, even those who would be cut out…At least they knew they would be cut out.

It was true letters had gone out to everyone and, unfortunately, some characters had to be cut to make way for the new ones. I felt bad, knowing I was taking some other persons space. _Oh well, All's well that ends well._ I thought before swallowing my fear and entering the large room. So far only three others were there, not knowing what to do I gathered their images in my memory and listened to their conversation. A tall grey wolf fighter was named Wolf, the small cloaked impassive figure was Meta Knight, and the taller blue and black dog on its hind legs was a Pokémon named Lucario. I sighed a little before walking over to a chair which I sat down in closing my eyes to think.

A tap on my shoulder made me whirl around and stand on me feet. I faced Wolf with Lucario and Meta Knight at his flanks.

"Who are you?" Wolf asked in a demanding ruff voice.

"Celestial." I said confidently in my melodic alto voice. "And you?" I asked simply being polite.

"Wolf, this here," He motioned to his left. "is Lucario, and this," he motioned to his right "is Meta Knight." I nodded and they nodded back Meta Knights golden eyes boring into my own, while Lucario's eyes went a shining blue and his ears went up. He lifted one paw facing me and the other to his temple. Metal Knight and Wolf starred at him until he resumed normal eye color and position.

"Well?" Wolf asked.

"Well what?" I tried to inquire but Lucario cut me off.

"She has a strong aura." He said looking back at me.

"Okay…" I muttered staring at him my brow furrowing.

"I think it means you have a pure heart." Meta Knights deep voice cut the silence.

"So where are you from?" Wolf asked

"Uh…" _Let's see_. I thought. _Tell them I don't know, or that they have never heard of it…or maybe that I'd rather not say or even the truth, Ben Ten and Ben Ten: Alien Force…. Well, they all make me sound stupid anyway. _"It's a place you've never heard of, it's not Nintendo related anyway." I smiled a little. "So where are you guys from?"

"Pokémon." Lucario said.

"Kirby." Meat Knight stated

"Lylat System, popularly known as the Star Fox game." Wolf hissed through clenched teeth when saying the last words.

"Awesome." I said smiling a brilliant smile, forgetting that my teeth were inherited by banshee genes, which meant all of my teeth were sharp and extremely white. They stared for a few seconds of awkward silence as my smile slowly faded.

"What are you really?" Lucario asked as they stared at me. They were the only people here. So I told them everything about me that I wanted them to know. Even that I preferred getting called Celest instead of Celestial. They joined in the conversation and I learned a lot about them and every other Brawl character and Melee character before all of the rest of the guests arrived. First they trickled in, but soon everyone had arrived. As I expected many people stared at me, first their jaws dropping before coming to meet me. It was very uncomfortable, but since I had three new friends who knew that if I was crowded I could really hurt someone made it easier as they stood guard around me somewhat.

The first thing I met was a pink puffball that almost knocked me over falling from above. Meta Knight had glanced to see if I was okay, and I gave him a small wink. The little puffball was Kirby who tried very hard to say Celest in-between excited hello's and squeals of joy. Next was a yellow mouse Pokémon that jumped onto my shoulder and nudged my face. I patted its head and remembered the name Pikachu from my discussion earlier. My head was spinning by that time having met only those two.

"It is time to announce are new comers!" Mario's voice boomed over a microphone. "Solid Snake, Sonic the hedgehog, Lucas, Lucario, Ike, Meta Knight, King Dedede, R.O.B., Wolf, Wario, Toon Link, Pokémon Trainer (Whose name was also announced as Larry though no one knows why…) and Celestial, or Celest as she prefers to be called." Everyone waved when their name was called and I did the same, blushing as all eyes turned to me.

"Now for the characters who will not be returning, this is their farewell party. Pichu, Mewtwo, Roy, Dr. Mario, and young Link." The characters called remained stationed some of them with tears in their eyes, others just plain angry. "Thank you all, those newbie's and returning Melee characters will report to the Brawl mansion tomorrow."

His voice cut off and three figures came to greet me; Princess Peach in the lead flanked by Zelda and Samus. I looked at them warily not knowing what to expect.

"Welcome to Super Smash Brothers Brawl!" Peach said in a delighted high voice her pink gown swishing around her. "I hope you're having a good time!"

"I'm doing fine, thanks." I said happy for the welcome.

"Well being the only girls we do have to stick together." Zelda said smiling.

"Who else would we stick to? No one else here is any good!" Samus said her fully armored body relaxing into an annoyed position. They laughed, Zelda and Peach a little half heartedly. I could only 

think of the few friends I had made… they were all male after all… The three girls eventually left me and a group of four guys approached me. I recognized them as Link, Roy, Marth, and Ike.

"Hey it's the new girl!" Link said happily.

"Hi." I said bluntly, not taking to the nick name at all.

"What's with the saber, don't have a sword?" Marth asked. I glared at him.

"What's with the tiara, sick of being a guy?" I flashed a quick smile so all they saw was how white it was.

"I… like… her… already!" Link said through chuckles as Roy rolled on the ground in laughter.

"It's a jeweled headband." Marth muttered under his breath.

"Right…" Ike said quietly triggering more fits of laughter from Roy and Link.

I basically sat their answering any questions or comments with sarcasm or wit… it was just my way of proving more of who I was, excluding the whole banshee-elf part. When they left I can only vaguely remember meeting everyone else, Mario, Bowser, Luigi, Mewtoo, Pichu, Jiggleypuff, Snake, Lucas, Dedede, Ness, and a lot more. The only one I was truly conscious of was probably Wolf's enemies Falco and Fox.

"What are you doing here?" Falco asked enraged.

"Guess they just had a better taste in pilots." Wolf said smugly.

"I could fly circles around you any day!" Falco retorted. Then Fox pushed his way through to get his say just as Falco noticed me watching him and Wolf intently. "Hi, Celest right?" He asked moving over to stand in front of me.

"That's me." I said tired from answering that question so many times.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Bored." I said simply.

"From what?"

"Answering everyone's questions."

"Would you mind answering some more?"

"Shoot. A few more won't kill me." I yawned silently.

"Where are you from?" He asked and I froze, no one but Lucario had asked that…

"You okay?" He asked when I did not answer.

"Fine…" But then Fox noticed me. After that Falco did not ask me again, and the trials of meeting everyone else went on and on and on. Finally, it was over and everyone went home, me included, but being part banshee did not put sleep into my daily routine. As soon as I was out of there and everyone else gone I did not just let my hands go instead I let my whole body be consumed. Soon I was invisible, a trick I had learned when I was very young. If I let black and white become grey it would make me invisible to the naked eye. Soon enough I was soaring through the air my heart racing as the wind whipped my hair in all directions.

If I loved anything more that dueling or fighting, it was soaring though the night air and being able to clear my mind.


	3. Chapter 3: The Brawl Beginning

**The Brawl Beginning**

I stepped through the Brawl Mansion my stride double of what it was normally.

"The same rules basically apply from Melee; except this year there is a super smash ball that lets you perform a finishing move which will almost always destroy your opponent in one hit." Mario explained to the crowd off contenders. "We will start with team battles, but they won't count. It will be a warm up for all characters, but will be set up in a small tournament style." He continued. "You will be notified of who your partner is and who you are facing right before the match. Good luck!" And the plumber's voice died away as the crowd began to talk. I stood at the back away from all of the people, not wanting to lose it in a crowd. Mario came up to me first.

"You will be fighting first for the green team with Meta Knight. You will face Bowser and King Dedede." He said. "Your match will start in twenty minutes so be ready." I looked around before slipping out the door and heading toward a sign that indicated where all of the dressing rooms were. I arrived in the green one to already find Meta Knight in a green cape and light green mask. He was practicing his sword movements and he caught sight of me out of the corner of his eye, nodded, and continued. I walked over to a screen and it scanned me before changing my outfit color to all green.

"Technology." I muttered. I sat down a ways from Meta Knight and stretched all of my major muscle groups.

"Can you show me your power?" Meta Knight asked and I was startled not realizing he had finished his exercise. I stood up.

"Okay, but don't freak out on me." I said. I thought I heard him chuckle at that. I let my control be taken from my hands and they turned their different colors, my gloves replaced by my power. "That's it."

"Right… Do not lie to me." Meta Knight said.

"Okay…but the thing is I think me going full out is my Super Smash, or whatever."

"Good, be ready for anything. Bowser fights as if he has nothing to lose, and Dedede…he fights as well as anyone, but is more impervious to what he is doing so watch for an opening." He instructed.

"Got it be careful, watch for Dedede's opening and Bowser's full force attack, and if you don't mind…I'm going to stick to just my weapons first." I said.

"Be careful." He warned and then an announcer's voice (Who no one knew the voice of) called out the teams.

I stepped on the field Meta Knight gliding right beside me to keep up with my strides. After my weird appearance last night, I realized everyone had come to watch the opening match. I swallowed hard.

"Ignore them." Meta knight headed. "You have only two lives so step lively." I nodded in agreement.

"Got it." I said and swallowed any fear I had had before. The field was just flat, two edges, but no platforms or anything. I looked straight into Bowser's eyes. I was filled with strength and a growl ripped through my teeth which stood bared and gleaming. Meta Knight cast me a glance. "I'll take Bowser, you work on Dedede." I said and he nodded and flung his cape around him diapering as the announcer said "Go!"

I leapt into the air as high as I could. Bowser stayed on the ground his head craning to look at me. I stuck out one foot and landed hard on his skull. He took a small deal of damage before breathing fire at me. I missed it by luck. Meta Knight had begun to ward off Dedede's hammer with his sword. I drew my saber and thrust. Bowser turned his shell absorbing the damage. I drew the gun and tried it, but it only inflicted a little bit of damage. Bowser laughed and turned swiftly spinning in his shell and knocking me to the far end of the platform.

"Ow." I muttered and then leapt out of the way when he tried it again. He kept doing it over and over. I quickly took out my whip grabbed the shell with it and spun it the opposite way. He tried to turn out but went flying off the cliff instead. As soon as Bowser was off Dedede went flying too. "Switch?" I asked.

"Go for it." He said and waited for Bowser. King Dedede leapt back on and rolled his hammer toward me a flipped back logging that attack to memory. He then punched and sent a little creature after me. I stabbed the creature with my saber causing it to disappear and missed the punch before that. The fight went on and Meta Knight lost one life. I finished off Dedede with a side sweep kick and a gunshot before a Super Smash Ball appeared in the air. "Get it!" Meta Knight called trying to distract Bowser. However, Bowser was too determined and soon had knocked out Meta Knight's last life. However, I had grabbed it. I smiled wickedly and broke the ball. My whole body was consumed by flames and light as I turned invisible. I felt the power run through me as I fired three jets of flames and three jets of a white light. Bowser was gone when I regained control and realized what was happening.

"Green team wins!" The announcer called and I left to go back into the dressing room, my head spinning form that awesome power I had just used.


	4. Chapter 4: Fitting In

**Fitting In**

"I never want to do that again." I mumbled through gritted teeth which clinked together like chimes.

"The newbie's already tired?" A deep mocking voice shattered my mood immediately. I looked up into Ganandorf's piercing eyes. I spun around and walked away against my will of knocking him out. His laughs echoed through the empty room.

"I hate him… no I hate all of the evil/ bad guy people here." I said marching through another door way to find Link, Samus, Zelda, and Pit.

"Nice match." Samus said and I realized she was not in her armor, but in a Zero- Suit.

"Uh…thanks, but what's with the wardrobe change?" I asked cocking one eyebrow.

"We just had our match," She said pointing to Zelda and then herself; against Toon Link and the Ice Climbers. I got the Smash Ball, and what do you know, my power is so great for my suit that it short circuit's it and falls off leaving me in this." Her tone was sour as she spoke.

I stood upright, thinking. After the match I had stayed in the wardrobe room for awhile, but I did not realize I had missed a whole match. "Is there a match right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lucario and Snake against Lucas and Ness." Link said.

"Oh…" I said wanting to go, but having no sense of direction I had no idea where the match was.

"I wanted to go watch." Pit piped up. I looked at the angle winged boy. His ruffled brown hair sprawled in all directions.

"Me too." Said Zelda. "Link, let's go for the end of the match."

"Sure Zel." He said and they headed for the door followed by Pit and then Samus. I landed in perfect stride with Samus keeping a small distance from her.

"So, I take it you don't like not having your armor." I said sensitively.

"I hate it. You should know how I feel." She said looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I said not understanding her odd comment.

"Look at you, look at me. Tall slender girls both pretty and dangerous, you remember last night don't you. I was surprised when you did not get a wolf whistle." I stared at the floor. Sure I was…attractive…and everyone's jaws had dropped… slightly…

"Do you receive wolf whistles?" I asked, teasing her a little.

"Only from Captain Falcon, but he's in the infirmary right now." She said with a small chuckle, I didn't ask why he was in the infirmary, mainly because I had a good idea why. I looked at my clothes and tugged at my primitive skirt.

"I guess your right…but then again, we can kick their butts." I smiled and she laughed again.

"You're definitely going to fit in here." She said and two of us entered the stadium finding seats close to the back. I watched the match, but did not pay that much attention. I was really hungry now that I thought about it. My stomach growled to prove my point. Lucario and Snake won hands down both with one life left. I stayed seated as everyone left and waited for the room to be clear before I stood up. Lucario had reentered the stage he leapt onto the seating and walked to meet me.

"Nice job." I said smiling at him.

"It was easy." He said smiling back.

"That's good…What do we do now?"

"Are you hungry?" He asked as my stomach growled again.

"Apparently I am." I said scowling at my stomach.

"Let's eat." He said and led the way out of the room.

I ate lunch with Lucario, Snake, Meta Knight and Ike. It was interesting and a total change of atmosphere between Samus and the others I had just been with. I felt really relaxed around them, yet it was like I was more of my real self around them. I was wondering why no one had asked me about my power, I knew Meta Knight and Lucario had not told them…unless…

I finished Lunch with them before storming off.

"Wolf!" I yelled spotting him with Bowser and Ganandorf, but I didn't care.

"What's wrong?" He questioned looking at me from across the room. He was facing me and Bowser and Ganandorf were in front of him, now turning to face me too as my eyes flashed dangerously.

"How dare you…" I started.

"Looks like Wolf is already in trouble with his pretty friend." Ganandorf noted and Bowser gave a low laugh.

"Back off!" I snapped pushing Bowser and Ganandorf aside. They stumbled back a bit before recovering their position and closing around me as I rounded on Wolf.

"What did I do?" He said as cool as he could possibly be.

"Guess." I hissed.

"I despise guessing games." He said irrelevantly.

"You talked, told everyone about me, about my power." I grabbed his shirt.

"Temper, Temper." He said clicking his tongue. "After your display in the stadium everyone wanted to know who you were. Now everyone does know, but it wasn't just me… your biography is open to anyone who can look it up. Besides, you never told me to keep my mouth shut." He smiled as if he had just won his greatest match ever. I brought him toward me and grimaced at him my sharp teeth reflecting in his eyes. I let a growl ripple from my throat before throwing him to the ground.

"We'll talk later." I said and spun around the two others blocking my path. "Get out of my way!" I said, but they were ready when I tried to shove them out of the way, they did not budge an inch, instead, they closed in taking small steps until I was left with almost no personal space.

"Let her go." Wolf said standing up.

"Why?" Asked Bowser.

"Unless you want to be killed by elfin and banshee power I suggest you give her some space." He said and they took one step back. I slid past them facing Wolf. "You're welcome." He said as I strolled past him.

"No you're not." I said flashing him a devilish smile before leaving the room. As soon as I was out of sight I began taking huge gulps of air. That was really close, I was about to let go…

"Some row you just had." Marth said looking down at me under his bangs of blue hair.

"That was nothing… trust me." I said recalling a certain time in a certain author's life when she created me and I got so angry I destroyed the whole planet in the Galaxy of Granthon in about five minutes (And only because I was angry at this one guy)

"So what was that about?" He asked.

"A dispute between friends." I said simply.

"Wolf's your friend." He said in a puzzled voice. "So are you some kind of villainess." His question hit me hard. I had not realized that Wolf _was_ a villain, not until right now, but this way it all made sense…_**duh**_… how could I be so stupid.

"I…I didn't even think of him as a villain." I muttered.

"Trust me you should." Fox said joining in walking over to meet us with Falco behind him. "I should know I've had to fight him more than anyone."

"Oh…right." I said tugging on one of my bangs slightly with my left hand.

"Yeah…he hasn't been a piece of cake for us either." Falco said rolling his eyes.

"So are you a villain or not?" Marth asked again tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm…a little of both, in truth I don't really care for a side on anything I'm the neutral party." I said hoping that answer would suffice.

"That won't do." Marth said. "Everyone had pieces of good and evil inside of them, what matters is what side you act on." I mulled that over in my head.

"It determines if you fit in with us or them." Falco said pointing at their group and then behind me in the general direction of the group of Villains.

"I would like to think of myself as good." I said quietly.

"Then welcome to the club." Falco said invading my space, putting a wing around me and leading me into another room. "Don't worry about your decision this way you will be able to ally with us." He said and then I saw Meta Knight, Lucario, Link, Zelda, Lucas, Snake, Ness, Ike, Kirby, Pikachu, R.O.B. and a whole lot of others who I now fit in with.

It was nice knowing I could fit in.


	5. Chapter 5: Villains

**Villains**

"I hate Kirby, and that Meta Knight, not to mention that Celestial girl." King Dedede muttered walking into a large cave mouth were many other shadows were waiting for him.

"That's everyone." Ganandorf said his voice echoing through the cave.

"Keep it down." Wolf's bark was even louder. "Otherwise they'll find us." His voice dropped to a whisper and everyone had to lean in just to hear it.

"Who'll find us?" Wario asked.

"The Heroes." Bowser said malice used in the last word. "Well, now that everyone's here, I'd like to introduce you to an old friend I'm sure you've all met." He said his voice not able to dull into a whisper.

"Hello old friends." A slimy voice said. "If you don't recall me my name is Eggman." His glasses flashed in the little light entering the cave.

"Hey, aren't you the guy always being kicked around by Sonic and his team?" Wario asked a wheezing laugh coming from Dedede.

"Shut your trap!" Eggman yelled.

"Keep it down!" Wolf cautioned again.

"He is here for more than one reason." Ganandorf said. "But overall because of this new girl Celestial."

Wolf held in the impulse to mention she preferred being called Celest.

"She is a cause for a gathering." Eggman said.

"Why would we care about a stupid girl?" Dedede inquired, though he was quite interested.

"I'm glad you asked." Wolf said in a sinister voice. "It is time you all learned who she is... not who she pretends to be."

Note about tournament so far: These have advanced:

Lucario, Snake, Yoshi, Link, Celestial, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Pokémon trainer, Fox, Falco, Samus, Zelda, Mario, Sonic, Wolf, Ganandorf, Wario, and R.O.B.

(It is still the first day)


	6. Chapter 6: Heroes

**Heroes**

"So you are one of us. That's good otherwise I'd have no one to talk to." Samus said.

"What about us." Peach asked her and Zelda looking a little hurt.

"Well, you two…have boyfriends and all that; I mean Celest is just like me, if you think about it." She said swiftly.

"Well that's true." Zelda said as Link walked over to her.

"What's true?" Link asked.

"Don't worry about it." Samus said plainly.

My head was spinning…_a hero? What was I thinking! I should not be anyone…Fitting in! I'm a real jerk_… and before anyone could notice I slipped out of the room and hurtled toward the stadium to get a lot of fresh air.

"Hey…were did she go?" Samus asked turning around.

"I just saw her bolt for the door, probably needed some fresh air or something." Ike said joining their little group.

"She really does not like crowds does she?" Pit asked joining in the conversation as well.

"Not at all." Lucario said. "She likes her personal space, as do some of us." He said glancing at Samus.

"Well of course I like personal space…stop staring." She snapped at Lucario and the tip of his lip twitched into a smile as he turned his head.

"Has anyone seen Celest?" Mario popped up in their group.

"No." They all said at once.

"She went out to get some fresh air." Lucario said bluntly.

"Oh…well if you see her tell her she will be fighting with you the next round as the blue team."He said pointing to Lucario absentmindedly. "Against Samus and Fox on the red team." Samus looked up and nodded silently.

"That should be interesting, common Zel lets go grab a good seat." Link said and she nodded as they rushed off.

"Well at least she is on our side." Sonic mumbled.

"It is a good thing." Fox said looking around.

"Hey, what are you guys so doom and gloom about?" Falco asked. "Come on that's one more hero."

"But does she even want to be a hero." Meta Knight said in less than a whisper.

"Of course she…" Falco trailed off remembering how he and Marth had kind of pressured her into it.

"Hey Fox!" Mario yelled. "Your match is next you're on the red team with Samus." Fox's face fell a little and Falco began to laugh.

"I'm not missing this one." Falco said hurrying off.

"It's great how my best friend can't wait to see my butt kicked." Fox mumble walking away. Sonic looked at Meta Knight.

"So so you want to go watch?" Sonic asked.

"Of course." Meta knight said simply.

"I'll race you."

"I don't think so." Meta Knight said gliding away slowly, but Sonic, being Sonic, still broke the sound barrier as he raced off for the first good seat.

"Why does he always get the best seat?" Toon Link whined as he, Lucas, Ness, and Larry (The oddly named Pokémon trainer) entered the stadium…dead last. He was looking at Sonic who sat smugly, front row, dead center.

"Because he's so fast." Larry muttered, and their group went and sat in the very back row. Larry had to let each of his Pokémon out for his little friends to sit on so they could see over everyone's heads.


	7. Chapter 7: A Battle Between Friends

**A Battle Between Friends**

"Don't talk I'm thinking." I said as Lucario entered the dressing room from behind me. He sat down in front of me and closed his own eyes. I was already dressed having seen a schedule Mario had set up. Apparently he was getting tired of telling everyone. Now they could just look themselves. (By the way he has already spread that message and was now able to spend more time with Peach and his friends) I, however, was concentrating on how I was going to fight two friends…

"You're worried." Lucario said simply. I opened on eye and saw both of his were closed.

"So." I said so I would hide any quiver in my voice.

"It is a tournament, the best are supposed to win… They might seem to be angry, but trust me they will be the first ones to congratulate you and they will be happy for you." He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Thanks, you're a big help." I said smiling at him.

"You should smile more often." He said. "People could see you for who you are."

"People won't like me if they knew who I truly was." I muttered.

"I did not flee from you, not Meta Knight, nor Wolf…and Wolf told everyone and they have not treated you ant differently except with more respect."

"Thanks." I said and he closed his eyes again and I wanted to blurt out the truth. I was a liar a fiber, an idiot…they could never know who I truly was… "Thanks for being a true friend." I said in less than a whisper.

"You're welcome…Ready?"

"Of course." I said flashing another smile.

"May the aura be with you." He said.

"What are you from Star Wars or something?" I said.

"What?" His nose crinkled.

"Never mind." I said and we stepped out onto the field. (Sorry, that Star wars thing is a joke between me and my sibling)

"This should be fun." Samus said walking onto the field.

"It should." I said confidently stepping onto the platform.

"Well this will be interesting." Fox muttered.

"So you think so too." Lucario said quietly.

"Defiantly." Samus, Fox and I said together.

"May the best team win." I said.

"We plan to." Samus said. I smiled and she smiled back. It was not meant as an insult, we both really knew we had to try our hardest…we were friends after all.

"Go!" The announcer yelled and I glanced the audience watching us…all the seats were filled. This time the field had three platforms two at midlevel and the third one would have fit in between the other two if it was not hovering high above them.

Samus took out her whip and immediately aimed for Lucario while Fox pulled out his gun aiming for me. I jumped up and caught a paper fan that fell from the sky. I stared at it intrigued as Fox jumped to meet me on the highest platform. I hit him with the fan and he flew back a couple of feet. I dropped the item and pulled out my saber. I used a thrust but he was ready and pulled up a shield. I tried again and again trying to lower his defenses. It was not working. I tried my gun and he smirked at me. And of course it did not work. Now I was mad… I let my destruction dark power go and grabbed his shield. It temporarily disappeared and I shot a couple flames at him flinging him far of the screen as he lost his first life. I looked down as Lucario and Samus fought. I gained control of my hand and used my whip. I grabbed Samus with it and trapped her. Lucario powered up an aura sphere and shot a full blast knocking Samus off just like Fox. Lucario looked up at me and smiled.

But the battle was far from over. They showed back up and I immediately went for Fox, but Samus grabbed me with her whip. Fox tried to shoot me but Lucario knocked him over with a sweep kick. However, Samus already had a gunshot ready. It hit me hard and I recalled going black for about two seconds before repapering above everyone. Then I watched as they took down Lucario too. _Great, four people with nothing to lose…great_. I thought as Lucario appeared next to me. A Smash Ball appeared and I lunged for it only to be shot down by Fox. I landed hard on my face and it took me a minute to get up. Fox landed by me and I sent a punch into his stomach. I looked up and Samus gripped the ball breaking it open with a gunshot. The bounty hunter laughed. I jumped behind her as she aimed for Lucario. A bat fell to the ground behind me and I picked it up. Lucario sat down waiting for impact; I understood he wanted me to get Fox first. I jumped down toward Fox and put all the force I could into the bat. One-hit was all it took and he went flying off the screen. Samus had regained her suit and fell though the platform she was on to the bottom and faced me. I looked at her with a smile and knew she had noticed what was in my hand. I wound up and she prepared a missile. I let my whole body move into the swing and my force was so great it redirected the missile and Samus off the screen. I smiled as the announcer announced the winner, but before the cheers echoed around me I was already on my way to the "Hospital" or where injured players went after their match. I had to make sure Lucario was okay…especially after a hit like that.

I found Lucario sitting up in a hospital bed an icepack on his head.

"You are okay!" I yelled glade to see that he was not as badly hurt as I thought. I ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Celest that hurts." He said cringing a tad.

"Sorry!" I yelled backing away.

"Chancy! Chancy!" A pink Pokémon with an egg in its pouch and a nurse cap ran over to Lucario taking his pulse before turning to me and pouting.

"Sorry, but you should be careful." A Nurse with bright pink hair said smiling big.

"Nurse Joy?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yes, Nintendo needed to make sure their characters were in tip-top shape so they hired Chancy and I." She said smiling at me…though I had really never met her before I knew who she was.

"That's great…I'm really sorry, I was worried." I said glancing back at Lucario.

"I'm fine!" Lucario said loudly, but he was soon muffled by Chancy as she wrapped the ice pack around his head again and forced him to lie down.

"Keep an eye on him; he'll try to leave before he's well." I said giving her a wink.

"Sure thing, we'll take great care of him." Nurse Joy said happily. I left giving a small chuckle as Lucario still struggled against Chancy's help. I gave a big grin again as I left the small building, at least I had friends to go back to.


	8. Chapter 8: Training

**Training**

"Congrats that was well played." Samus said giving me a nod. She was so excited to be back in her own suit it seemed she did not even care about the loss.

"Thanks, you guys were really tuff."

"We appreciate the complement." Fox said standing on Samus's left.

"How's Lucario?" Samus asked.

"Good, Nurse Joy's taking care of him." I said and Fox raised an eyebrow. "Oh…Nintendo hired her and Chancy form the Pokémon games."

"Interesting." Fox said. "Well, nice win, I'm going to go get something to eat. Either of you want to join me."

"No thanks." I said.

"Nope." Samus replied. Fox shrugged and walked off.

"So, were still friends right?"

"Best friends." Samus corrected.

"Thanks Lucario." I muttered under my breath for no one to hear.

"So do you want to go meet up with everyone else?" Samus asked turning around.

"Sure." I said and we walked through a couple hallways discussing the match.

The heroes, besides the few that were eating, were all hanging around. I stepped through the crowd, now able to keep my composure. I talked to a lot of people. When I finally made it out of the mass of characters, Meta Knight, Lucario, Falco, Samus, Marth, Zelda, and Link were waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I said smiling at them all.

"We need to talk." Samus said.

"About you're sword fighting skills." Meta Knight said.

"And you're magic." Zelda said.

"Your hand to hand combat." Lucario threw in.

"Your aim." Falco interjected.

"Especially your aim." Samus said.

"Not to mention getting you a real sword." Marth said, and received a hard elbow in the stomach from Samus. "I mean." He said coughing a little. "How to wield your sword."

"And how to balance it all." Link said with a wink.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I asked looking at them.

"Because you need help." Samus said. "That's obvious. After are match I realized how off your fighting skills are…What are you used to fighting anyway, Aliens." They all laughed, I gave a forced chuckle and sighed. But what was I supposed to say, _Yeah I used to fight Aliens' as a Bounty Hunter and Destroy worlds for an evil monster_. I shuddered at what they would think of me after that.

"Now, come we have much work to do." Meta Knight said spinning around.

"I get no say in this do I." I said plainly, Samus came and out her arm around me.

"None at all, after Meta Knight and I began talking, we decided this was best for you, you've got to learn how to fight us and the villains." She chuckled and dragged me along as we walked after Meta Knight. "So we will see you later." Samus said and left with everyone else except for Meta Knight and Marth.

"Wait a minute…" I said. Marth chuckled.

"Sword training first." Marth said leading the way onto a dome shaped room.

"This is a holographic room; you will come here with some of us for training each day." Meta Knight said toggling a control panel and picking a flat field with a sand bag. "Draw your sword." He said. I pulled the saber from its sheath carefully. In a flash Marth had his sword to my throat.

"You have to learn to draw faster." Meta knight instructed. "Try again." Marth and I sheathed our swords. "Draw!" Meta Knight called and I tried to fling my sword out, but it fumbled and fell and Marth's sword was directly over my heart when I spun back around. "Again." Meta Knight said and we went through the movements over and over until I could at least block Marth's attack.

"That's it right?" I said breaking a small sweat. Marth gave a small laugh.

"Your turn Meta Knight." Marth said and they switched places. Metal Knight had me move near the Sand bag.

"Watch." He said and pulled out his sword. "Side Sweep." He said and his sword swept left to right in a flash. "Thrust." He said and jabbed the air. "Parry." And his sword made a cutting movement sweeping up to down right to left. "And Feint." He brought his arm back as if he was about to attack and then jumped a step back as if dodging a parry. "Now you try, use the sand bag." He said. "Side sweep, 

thrust, parry, feint." He continues shouting the movements in different orders. I preformed each with grace at first, but my endurance gave out quickly.

"That's enough for now." Meta Knight said as I began panting.

"It will get easier." Marth promised and I shot him an evil glare. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"No more for today though right." I said hopefully.

"You should practice." Meta Knight said. "Every day, everything, even what you learn tomorrow, if you train right you will be much better next time." We walked out of the room as it changed back into a normal domed room.

"Ugh… Can I skip a couple days?" I sighed.

"No." Meta Knight said flatly.

"You need a good side." I muttered and he chuckled darkly.

"Look at it this way, what you are learning from experts a lot of us had to learn from scratch, or people unwilling to teach us." Marth said.

"Great…" I said sarcastically. "So Meta Knight who are you fighting today."

"No one." He said.

"Huh…But I thought."

"I made it to the next round, but they had an odd number of teams, as they will the next couple of rounds, so they drew two names to sit out, and they will be pared in the next round. Wolf and I are out today."

"That's interesting…so what time is it."

"Late, about eight o'clock." Marth said.

"Wait so the rounds are done for today?"

"Correct."

"Who made it?"

"Falco, Link, Ganandorf, Sonic, Snake, Mario…and of course you, Lucario, Meta Knight and Wolf." Marth said in one breath.

"And they expect us just to go home. Just like that?" I said looking round.

"I believe we all have room assignments." Meta Knight said. "We must find our own." We entered the big hall and Mario was there tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sorry for the wait." Marth said waving at Mario.

"Here, Marth and Meta Knight you have rooms 8 and 9, Celest, you are in room 10 and Samus is in room eleven next to you." He said handing us each silver keys with different teeth. "Good night." And he rushed off.

"Okay…No where do we go…" I said stunned he had not given us directions.

"You never got a map did you?" Marth asked. I recalled a piece of paper being shoved into my hands as I was eating lunch, and then throwing it away…

"Nope." I lied. They led the way to a far room which contained stairs into a long hallway containing enough rooms for each character. I found room ten. "Good night guys!" I called and they muttered a reply before entering their own rooms. I found myself facing plenty of space with a bed in the far corner with a nightstand and lamp. I stretched out in the space and then began going through the movements Meta Knight and Marth had shown me…This was going to be harder than I thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Fight Another Plan

**Another Fight…Another Plan**

"Five more minutes." I yelled though my door as Samus knocked again. I was practicing unsheathing my sword and stretching all of my sore muscles.

"Get out of there or I will break down the door." Samus called and I heard her cannon click into place.

"Okay, okay!" I yelled opening the door. "What is it?" I asked loudly.

"Training." Samus said and I could hear the grin in her voice even though it was slightly muffled by her helmet. I looked to her side to see Falco, eyes drooping as a yawn exited his mouth.

"But…but…What about the tournament?" I asked trying to find a way out.

"Well, today Link and Ganandorf are sitting out because there are an odd number of teams, but you and I are facing Mario and Snake, and Wolf and Sonic are facing Meta Knight and Lucario." Falco said stifling another yawn.

"So when is our match?" I asked as Samus pulled me out of the door and through the hallway, Falco trailing behind.

"Our match is about one o'clock this afternoon, right now is Meta Knight's and the others, we are missing it." Falco seemed a bit miffed that he was missing this grand match.

"Sorry." I mouthed as Samus dragged me into the familiar dome shaped room. She picked the same field as Meta Knight. Falco and I stood side by side…waiting.

"So you want to go first?" Falco asked.

"Sure." Samus said and Falco stepped aside as Samus approached me. "Pull out your whip." She commanded. I did so and handed it to her. "Quite plain, ever thought of upgrading it?" She said as I stared at her.

"No." I said flatly.

"Well, we'll just have to go with it." She sighed and flicked her wrist allowing the whip to crack in the air and then fall back to the ground. "Here" She said handing it back to me. "Now try to do what I just did." I flicked my wrist and the whip popped faintly and pitifully before slithering onto the ground.

"I suck at this stuff." I said flatly. Samus laughed.

"You just need training." She smiled and held out her hand. I placed the whip in her hand again and watched as she took a stance. "Pay attention." I watched every move, every flick of her wrist and wave as she used the handle with grace and poise before turning the mood into a forceful attack. I tried to commit it to memory, and she spent time going over different movements, but I was not as good as she was. While my stance was perfect and form right, I lacked the strength and agility with it she had. I 

basically could tie things up and hurt people, but…but I was weak, weaker than I thought. Finally, Samus gave me some wrist exercises and instructed me on practice every day until we tried again. She gave me a smile when she sat over to the side and Falco walked over.

"More? Really?" I sighed and he pulled out his gun. He pointed it at the sand bag and fired. It hit directly in the center and flung it back a couple of inches.

"Try to hit the same spot." He said and I pulled out my own gun. I looked at the ash stricken part and aimed… I was terrible; I hit the side of the bag, half the laser flying off past the sand bag, dissipating into the air. I fell to my knees and put my face in my hands.

It hit me…I had only been able to win the first two matched from sheer luck and my partners; I would never last five seconds on my own.

"Celest…" Falco said putting a wing on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and stood up.

"What do I do?" I said trying to look willing to learn.

"Here, let me position you, your form is terrible." Falco came closer to me as Samus chuckled at his comment. He grabbed my left hand, which held the gun. "You're left handed." I nodded and he took a second to think. He picked up my other hand and laid it horizontally parallel to my chest. The he positioned my left hand on top of my right arm and lifted my arms and hand up to where the gun was at eye level. "Now try, close one eye…No your right eye, and concentrate." I fired after a ten second delay, closing both of my eyes. When I opened them my scorch mark on the bag was only a couple inches from his own.

"I did it!" I said happily punching the air.

"But you still need practice, and this is a fairly large object…" He kept talking, apparently very interested in this subject. I nodded politely not hearing any words that escaped his mouth.

"It was fun." I lied to Meta Knight and Lucario, who had lost their match to Sonic and Wolf. Apparently it was a magnificent battle and had taken over thirty minutes to complete. Lucario smiled seemingly happy after his loss, Meta Knight was in a darker mood, but still the same impassive warrior none the less. We were having lunch after my intense training, and I was regretting every minute having missed my two best friends match.

"Celest we've got to suit up." Falco said from behind me.

"I know this isn't fair to ask, especially since I didn't see your match, but will you guys be there?" I asked looking at Meta Knight and Lucario.

"Wouldn't miss it." Meta Knight said.

"Me neither." Lucario agreed. I smiled my flashy smile and walked away.

Falco was waiting in the Red Teams room already changed into a red jacket and pants. I looked down at myself and walked over to an identical computer as the ones before and watched as my grey and brown outfit turned different shades of red. Falco looked up at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Forty seven." He said as he preformed another push-up. "Forty eight."

"You know." I interjected quickly. "I relay like the number forty." I smiled at him as he reached the floor and stared blankly.

"What number was I on?" He asked looking at me pleadingly.

"I don't know…" I said with a smile. "Thirty something or was it sixty…"

"You are no help." He muttered. I watched as he did ten more and then stopped.

"By the way, I think you were on forty eight before you did those ten." He shot me a menacing glance and I fell over in laughter. He joined in not able to help himself. "Ready?" I asked tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"If you are." And we walked out onto the field.

Meta Knight and Lucario were front and center. Where Sonic normally sat, however, when Meta Knight gave him the look of death he quickly moved away to prevent a fight. Meta Knight was very pleased with himself. They watched Celest take the floor with Falco, and Snake and Mario enter from the other side. It was a single flat platform on which they were fighting, and as the announcer shouted "Go" both teams leapt into action. Mario through a fire ball which was only deflected by Snake's bombs and such. It seemed Mario and Snake had not spent any time together, while Falco and Celest already knew each other's moves. Celest used her dark power to stop most of Snake's explosives. Mario was fighting Falco and Celest was up against Snake. Unfortunately, one of Snake's bombs remained hidden on the floor and Celest was so high on damage from other attacks that all it took was this one explosion to send her flying out of sight.

Then Falco saw it, the Super Smash Ball. He grabbed it, broke it open, and descended in a Land- Master he took out both Snake and Mario as Celest appeared on the felid halfway through the new fight. She laughed at the sight of them flying off the screen and waited for Falco to join her by her side before Mario and Snake were there again.

(Back to first person)

I laughed as Falco landed beside me and he taunted kicking his shield like a hacky sack. As soon as they landed we were at it again and I remember trying to do my best with each of my weapons until…Snake grabbed the Smash Ball, He was far off and began firing at us from a distance, having the most damage I watched as he aimed for Falco. I jumped in the way and fell to the ground. I quickly got up and we moved, Snake kept trying to get me, and on his last try I was blasted out of the stadium as my world went black.

Falco watched as Celest was blown off and sucked in his courage. He had nothing to lose.

"Ow." I said rubbing my forehead carefully poking it and realizing it was just a small migraine.

"Chancy!" I familiar voice chimed and I opened my eyes as the pink motherly Pokémon gently placed and ice pack on my head.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled serenely. Then I noticed everyone else, everyone who wanted to train me plus Kirby, Pikachu, and Toon Link. "Hey." I said looking at them.

Then I saw Falco's face…

"No way!" I said loudly. He nodded. "But how?"

"I found a bat." He said pride filling his voice.

"You won with a bat?" I questioned. "Only a bat?"

"Well…a few bomb-oms helped." He admitted, still glowing with pride. I sunk into my pillows.

"You are so lucky." Samus said and I could sense her rolling her eyes.

"More than I deserve." I agreed.

(Villains)

"Well?" Ganandorf asked as Wolf paced back and forth.

"He will be here at the end of the tournament tomorrow." Wolf said.

"Who said?" Bowser scoffed.

"Eggman." Wolf chuckled. "And he himself."

"So we move the plan up to tomorrow." Ganandorf suggested.

"When she wins tomorrow with me by her side, I will reveal it to everyone, that way it is not only a threat, but a true out casting from her so called friends." Wolf sneered at his words and then snickered to himself.

"Tomorrow then." Bowser agreed. They departed quickly from the cave they had met in before going their spate ways and sulking in their own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10: The End of the Tournament

**The End of the Tournament**

"Good, again." Lucario instructed as I punched the same old sand bag again and again. I had been able to leave the infirmary this morning and had been dragged off for more practice. Zelda had already scorned my elfin magic, as all it could do was create what my other hand destroyed. She tried to perfect that, but as usual I did the worst possible and was given practice for both magic sides of me. Now I was performing a series of punches and kicks to Lucario's instruction. When I finished the only thing I really needed to work on was my endurance so I could go even longer. Then Link stepped up and worked to balance everything I had. Apparently he knew a lot about meditation and had me practice while he weighed my weapons. We ended up with my saber on my left, my gun on my right and my whip wrapped like a hose around my gun case. After then he made sure I could walk and balance okay. It was a whole lot easier than having all my weapons on one side. When we finished I left the room by myself to find the bracket for today. Apparently Wolf and I were facing off the winners of the battle between Link and Ganandorf and Falco and Sonic. I was miffed again that I missed this match but soon found out that Falco and Sonic won and would be facing us around two o'clock this afternoon.

I still had kept my distance from Wolf until this morning. He found me as I was going with Lucario to meet up with Zel and Link, he tried to bug me about something but Lucario made me keep going. I was still mad at him, and it did not do any good that he was a villain.

"So you are going to have to fight with Wolf…that's too bad…" Larry said as I plopped down into a chair.

"Yeah, you know he wants to win so badly…at least that's what I overheard Ganandorf saying." Pit said walking over toward me.

"Just awful…I haven't spoken to him in days." I sighed.

"Not even after that fight you had?" Marth asked standing beside Larry.

"Nope."

"We could always get him back for you." Ness suggested.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem." Lucas added, looking a little more timid about this suggestion.

"Yeah…" I said and stood back up walking away. "I'll see you guys in a second." I walked down a hallway and sat down burying my face in my hands.

"Hey…you okay?" Pit asked sliding down to sit by me.

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Stress."

"I can understand that. I've had to work for some hard goddesses, you would not believe the missions I've been sent on."

"Actually I would believe you…it is you who could not believe me." I said looking into his eyes. He gave a faint understanding smile.

"Don't worry about it, things always work out for us heroes." He said with a genuine smile.

"I'll try my best." I said back standing up and forcing a smile.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"A little." I said and we walked toward the dining room. It was almost one o'clock when we met up with Toon Link, Link, Zel, Peach and Mario for lunch. Apparently Falco and Sonic had won their match and that was who I would be facing along with Wolf.

I grabbed a sandwich and sat down munching on it unhappily, while trying to fake being happy; it was very difficult to do. Finally it was ten minutes till the match and I walked off toward the dressing room. Wolf was in green and I quickly let my own outfit change color before I sat down on a small bench avoiding eye contact.

"How are you?" He asked gruffly.

"Better." I said quietly.

"Ready."

"I think so."

"I doubt it." Wolf interjected and I looked at him with a puzzling expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked sternly in only a whisper.

"Forget it. I was thinking of this training they are putting you through, you must be exhausted." I realized he was hiding something but kept my mouth shut. I did not want to be a part of his plans. Our door opened and we both stepped out. I waved faintly to the stadium and saw my friends all wave back. Then I looked across to see Falco and Sonic. I looked at Falco and realized I had never wanted to be on the receiving end of his gun shot, or for that matter up against Sonic, the fastest thing on feet.

"Go!" The announcer yelled and I froze up a little as Sonic attacked me. The impact was horrendous; I was definitely going to have to avoid that. I unsheathed my saber as he tried again and I caught him off guard, he staggered back and I took the advantage to sweep kick and land him flat on his face. Wolf and Falco seemed to be having a shooting match as sonic and I danced around the field in a blur of blue and green, my dark magic taking effect. Soon a bomb-om landed on top of us and exploded, Wolf must have thrown it because I felt nothing but Sonic flew off the screen. Then I felt a heavy pressure as Falco landed on top of me and quickly jumped off. He then turned, closed his eyes, and fired at me. I flew a few feet before he kicked me in the stomach and I went flying. The battle continued until we all had one life left, Mine and Falco's damage were high while Sonic's and Wolf's were not so bad.

Then Sonic caught the Smash Ball, he ripped it open and absorbed the seven chaos emeralds. Then He flew toward Wolf, Wolf dogged slyly making perfect ducks and jumps. Sonic turned his attention to me and I braced myself. Flaco's eyes grew big and he jumped in the way, he grabbed my dark hand and thrust me to the ground, but my magic had gotten him and he was being almost consumed alive. The power blasted him off the screen finally and I ducked my head away to miss the horror. As soon as Sonic reappeared I waited for him to kick me off the field as he rushed for me. Wolf jumped in the way and attacked fiercely and soon Sonic was thrown from the field. Wolf helped me up as my heart pumped furiously. We had won…but… My thoughts flickered towards Falco and his well being before Mario jumped the chasm between the field and the auditorium of seat and held up both of our hands in victory. I could not smile, I was sick of luck and hope; I wanted truth…unfortunately that was what I got…

"Before anything else, as all of you as my witness I have a statement to make." Wolf said his voice echoing. Meta Knight, Lucario, Samus and Fox all stood. "As all of you as my witness." He repeated. "Look." He instructed and grabbed my right hand. Before I could react he pulled the glove of my hand and everyone could hear the deafening rip and my piercing banshee scream. My hand was only human for a few seconds before it was enveloped in darkness.

"No!" I screamed as high pitched as possible. But I was too late, it was sick of being covered up. Darkness enveloped my whole body and I became my true self. A banshee. I looked the same as the flames dies away leaving my body the same shape but all black, my clothing the same except a dark purple, including my cape.

"Celest had been lying; she is from a far away galaxy but has been working for a villain around earth. She is not an elf at all; she is a true banshee of destruction and darkness, one of Vilgax's bounty hunters." He finished to several gasps. My friends had sat down, stunned…

I tried to say help, but all that came out of my mouth was another piercing scream as I rocketed into the air and stared at Wolf willing death, but a cold rushed over me as I remembered what I had promised myself, and how I had lied… and I turned invisible by wrapping my cape around me before soaring out of the Brawl Mansion with one last scream.

All Brawl members stared at Wolf who was as stunned as everyone else. All that was left of Celest was a ripped white and gold glove and a scream which still rang thro


	11. Chapter 11: The Beginning of Mistrust

**The Beginning of Mistrust**

"She lied to us." Samus said breathlessly.

"What else should we expect…"Snake started.

"…from a banshee." Fox finished. Pit looked over at Link who's brow was furrowed, and Zelda who looked on the edge of tears.

Meta Knight and Lucario sat beside each other, their faces solemn.

"A banshee…" Meta Knight said almost in awe.

"Full of darkness. Creatures of evil." Lucario sounded as though he was reading a piece of information from a book.

"How could she never of told us…everything about being confident that she was hero, all a lie." Meta Knight sighed and spun his sword hit in his hand his face still impassive.

"Her glove covered up her true aura." Lucario said.

"Did you…" Meta Knight started.

"Yes, as she…flew away…I caught a glance of her true aura." He looked out onto the field were the glove lay in ruins.

"She tricked us all." Meta Knight said understandingly. He thought he knew what his friend saw.

Wolf smirked. After this it would be easier to gain her as an ally. Even if by force, now no one stood in their way. He looked at the ripped glove and left it there as he watched the chaos of Celest's lies play out among the heroes. The villains had already left and Wolf soon followed the smile of triumph still upon his face.

I rubbed my black shoulders and watched as the friction sparked flames between my fingers. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, but my human form seemed far from obtainable.

"Let it go." I heard a voice in my head, and knew it was my own. "Be myself, this is who I am, who I always will be." The voice was clear with no objections, my conscious gone replaced with emptiness. "I can be powerful, I can win… I can be me again…" I knew it was true, just letting my true self be released I would again be able to take control of it. I bound my courage inside of me and released my true power. It felt like having freezing water cascade over me followed by the warmth of rushing wind. I closed my eyes and waited. When I finally felt better I opened my eyes. My body was the same black as before, but now black and purple flames lapped around it. My clothing was still a dark purple and my hair seemed to just be flames, no longer tied back, the locks moved as if in water. My eyes…cold silver, no pupil, just metallic colored. But I felt stronger, stronger than I had ever felt before. I stretched out a hand in front of me and willed it to transform. My human hand gloved in grey appeared, but I soon let it go. I was much more powerful now…now that I was myself.

Lucario had waited until everyone left before taking the ripped glove. His eyes glowed softly and he realized the glove contained a powerful spell, but no aura. He tied the two pieces in a knot and threw them away in the nearest waste can. Then he ran off toward the infirmary. His only chance of anyone believing this was the two people who were unconscious.

Chancy placed an ice pack on Falco's head as he stirred quietly.

Sonic was already up and trying to get past the pink Pokémon, however, even with his speed, the nursing creature seemed to come out of nowhere and drag him back to his hospital bed.

"May I speak with Sonic?" Lucario's voice sounded as he approached Nurse Joy urgently.

"Yes, but please keep it down, Falco is sill knocked out." She gave him a fleeting smile and he approached Sonic.

"So is everything about Celest true?" Sonic asked in a rushed tone. Lucario knew it was too late to convince him…but maybe Falco.

"Yes." Lucario said indifferently to Sonic. "At least that she is a full Banshee." He concluded. Sonic gave a low whistle.

"Sorry to hear that." He said lying down in thought.

He spoke to Sonic a little longer before leaving, but not before pulling Nurse Joy aside. "Nurse Joy may I ask something of you? When Falco wakes up inform me and only me, then after I have spoken with him, then you may let the others know." Nurse Joy gave him a quizzical look.

"Why?" She asked.

"It concerns Celest." He said knowing she had heard about it by now.

"Oh…sure…I'll keep an ear and eye out." She said with a smile as Lucario left. His mind was filled with hope and despair.

"So she is ready." Vigax's cold voice said. The villains were gathered around a table deep in the cave. A light fixture was hung from the ceiling dim, but casting light into the villains eyes. Enough to see where they were but not enough to attract attention from outside the cave's entrance.

"Almost." Wolf said.

"When you gain her onto your side, let me know, but do not let her know of me." He said his snake like voice growing more solemn. "I need her to believe she is in control before she realizes that I am…Otherwise she may resist enough to conquer us all."

"Very well."Wolf said.

"Keep my identity a secret too." Eggman jarred in. "I don't want Sonic finding out I am here." He waged a finger as he spoke.

"Is she really worth all this trouble." Bowser breathed. "We are spending immense time on this one girl, should we not take more time on our own plans!"

"Patience." Ganandorf hissed.

"Yes, patience, trust a general and super being…this bounty hunter is the best we could ever have." Vilgax said releasing a cold raspy laugh.

Tetrax Shard had followed Vilgax to this new dimension. If you could even all it that. He was a crystal alien, green in color with golden eyes. His friend and pilot Pluto climbed out of his ship behind him, a fat pink/orange creature with three yellow eyes and three antennae, he was quite ugly but talented in flying and generating his body back to its original shape from even his tiniest bit.

"We have to find Celest." He said quietly. There ship was concealed in the forest miles away from the Brawl mansion. "She must be here somewhere, if Vilgax has come all this way." Pluto nodded and made a few gurgling sounds. Tetrax pulled out a hover board and jumped onto it pulling out a GPS system. If anything he knew he must keep Vilgax from finding him.


	12. Chapter 12: Reasons

**Reasons**

"Falco?" A familiar voice rang through Falco's head. He opened his eyes slightly in the pitch black infirmary. But it was not the room that was black.

"Who are you?" He asked faintly.

"It's me." I said confidently.

"Celest! What happened?" He tried to sit up but found he did not have the strength.

"Look…why did you save me?" I asked pleadingly.

"I…I wasn't trying to save you…" He lied ready for this question. "I wanted to defeat you myself."

"Yeah, so you grabbed me and let you body take a beating." I scoffed.

"So." He said trying to look stern. I looked t him hard and he noticed, my pure silver eyes.

"Alright, I didn't want you to lose. I…you're a good friend, and no matter how much I try to be a tuff guy…I still end up doing the right thing. What happened to you?" He asked again. I, however, had remembered my friendships now, it caused utter dispute in my heart and I fell to the floor clutching my chest. I closed my eyes and just as Falco tried to move to help me I vanished without a trace.

In the morning Lucario came to Falco before anyone else.

"What have you heard?" Was the first thing out of Lucario's mouth.

"Uhh…buddy I've been unconscious." Falco said.

"Good, look don't believe anyone about Celest okay?" He said. "People are judging her…that is not what we need." And with that he left nodding to nurse Joy as he went. Falco sat up perplexed.

"What happened?" He muttered, but he knew someone would tell him… "Judgment…for what reason…" Falco said to himself before lying back down as Fox walked in.

"Seen her yet?" Tetrax asked his friend. Pluto gurgled and shook his head. "Keep searching." He said and Pluto lumbered off into the trees again. "Where are you?" He asked aloud.

"If you do not wish to be ripped to pieces, you will not move." A dark voice said. He set his gaze on a bush in front of him.

"Show yourself." He commanded. A small round blue ball with a mask, dark purple wings and golden sword appeared. Tetrax resisted a laugh. "And what will you do pipsqueak." He asked.

"If he won't do anything I will." A darker female voice said as a fully armored woman stepped out from behind a tree holding a powered up cannon to him. Tetrax lowered his weapons and put his hands up in surrender.

"So what will we do now?" Tetrax asked. "And you can drop my friend before he bites you." A sharp intake of breath confirmed that warning was to late as a little guy in green, with blonde hair, and big eyes emerged while Pluto scuttled to Tetrax's side.

"You'll come with us." A plumber dresses in red said in an Italian accent as he emerged grabbing Tetrax's arms and moving him toward the Mansion.

"Run Pluto…find Celest and bring her to me!" Tetrax said. Pluto took of charging the little green guy and bounding around the armored girl to reach the forest before anyone could catch him.

"You'll pay for that if you are a spy." The armored girl said thrusting her cannon against his back. He followed them not wanting a fight, all the way to the mansion where he was held in a restraining cell until his story of why he was here to save Celest could be confirmed.

"You have to understand. An evil man named Vilgax is here! I'm a good guy!" He tried to plead but was shut out. He sighed and hit the wall of his cell. If he was going to be forced to stay here he was going to find a way out.

I regretted the visit to Falco immediately. My world was meant to be neutral, I should not be feeling anything…but they way he looked at me, and the same way all of my friends looked at me…it reminded me of the way…Tetrax used to look at me, even when he knew…

"You look concerned." Wolf's voice growled behind her. She jumped up and took a defensive stance growling slightly. "I'm here as a friend." He said coolly raising his hands up. I stopped growling but never changed positions. "Look, I was dragged into a plan to make you do that. Yes, it was me who ripped off your glove, but I wanted everyone to see the real you, besides even you can see you are more powerful." I looked at him my eyes narrowing. "I just wanted to you to know that even it does not seem like it I am on your side. After all, everyone is talking about how you lied to them." He finished on a high note.

"Falco doesn't." I said confidently bluffing.

"Falco didn't." He saw right through my bluff. "Now he does, Fox told him what happened; their even convinced they helped a villain." Wolf turned around when he said this so as to distract the sparkle in his eyes.

"No…" I moaned softly my knees buckling as I sunk to the forest floor. "No, I'm…I'm…" I could not say hero, because I was a villain. "How do I join you?" I asked simply. Wolf smiled.

"Come with me…the others will be delighted at your decision; you will be treated as a queen." A sudden spark went through my mind. If I could control the villains I could keep them from hurting my friends, if I could save my friends I could still be a hero…or at least a neutral party…

"Welcome." Ganandorf greeted me casually as I entered a caves mouth.

"Hi." I said indifferently. I enjoyed the blackness of the cave and immediately began scrutinizing the walls. With my senses I could even see a dim light in the distance…a mile or so down one of the tunnels shafts. "I like it here." I found myself saying out loud. I vanished as I took the form of the darkness around the walls. "Cozy." I said quietly and it still echoed around the entrance.

"Stay quiet." Bowser hissed. I reformed in front of him the flames still licking my blackened body.

"This is our head quarters, for now." Wolf said in less than a whisper.

"Do you think I could show myself at brawl mansion again?" I asked him.

"You'll have too." Ganandorf replied. "The real tournament begins tomorrow."

"But I will warn you against the heroes, they might be a bit stingy toward you." Bowser said with a slight chuckle.

"They won't dare touch her now." Wolf said. I had a grating feeling at the pit of my stomach, but ignored it…

At midnight I flew up to my bedroom window and entered through a crack I had left a couple nights ago. On the floor lay a letter addressed by Mario. It was the line up for tomorrow. I was facing the Ice Climbers first thing in the morning. Now that I was more powerful and agile I was sure to win.

When I was in the forest, and searching about I trained. I still had my weapons though they were now hidden in the darkness and when used they were surrounded by my magic. I was way more powerful…they would not expect it, they had no idea a banshee could learn so fast. I almost felt like laughing, an evil laugh…but decided against it and pulled out my saber in a mill-a-second.

"Watch out world here I come." I said slyly. If I played my cards right I could be the best.


	13. Chapter 13: I Would If I Could

**If I Could I Would**

_*Authors Note*: Sorry this took so long to get up. I was really spread thin with school so I haven't had much time for typing. Oh well, enjoy the newest chapter and please review!_

I took off toward the battle stage my heart pounding fiercely. Some of my friends would forgive me…but not for long. I summoned my strength and walked through the door onto the platform where the Ice Climbers stood. Nana, the one dressed in pink gave me a sharp look, while Popo, in blue, cowered a little. I brushed off my shoulder and waited for the disembodied voice to count down.

"3, 2, 1…Go!" The voice shouted and I sprang up onto the top platform. This stage had a kind of stair step design. There was the bottom level which stretched the normal length and then three short platforms which rose like stairs from right to left. I waited for Nana and Popo to come for me. They cast a piece of ice at me and I waved a hand watching it melt into a puddle as my magic of destruction eroded it.

"Popo Catch!" Nana yelled grabbing a bomb and tossing it gently to Popo. I brought my whip out in a flash, causing it to blow up in Popo's face. He fell over and Nana jumped up to the second platform. "Meany! You'll pay!" She shouted and jumped toward me, her hammer swinging wildly. I brought out my saber in record time and ran it through Nana with a sneer. She gasped and I grabbed her with my fist. As soon as I kicked her off the screen Popo leapt up and tried to force his hammer down on me. Like lightning I grabbed the Hammer and twisted my head around smiling with glinting sharp teeth. I pulled my gun out and fired watching as he fell, clutching onto the bottom level at the last possible second.

"Squirt, you should know better than to play with fire." I said menacingly and grabbed Popo's hand. "Need a lift?" I said pulling him up. He gasped and I dropped him into the abyss below. Turning my silver eyes on the crowd I saw all of my ex-friends their eyes wide and mouths slightly opened. Meta Knight even had his sword drawn. I chuckled to myself and left as the announcer proclaimed me winner, I walked out just as confidently as I had walked in.

"Finally!" Tetrax yelled having broken through the bars on his cell. "What do they make these out of?" He whispered before leaving the mansion. In truth it probably would have taken him less time if it wasn't for the armored girl who stood guard. Until this morning when they all though he wouldn't try to break out, so they left. He smashed his way through the next wall forging a door through to the outside. "Who needs doors?" He said stepping through the debris.

"Nice to see you again." A too familiar voice said.

"Vilgax you slime! Where are you?" Tetrax said holding up his hands as the crystal melded into a sharp point and a wide kind of shield.

"Right here of course." His unpleasant voice said. Tetrax tried to spin around but found himself unconscious in seconds.

"I changed my mind." I said certainly. "I don't want to be a bad guy!" I yelled at wolf and Ganandorf. "Leave me be I want my old life back!"

"Celest, you are already in too deep I'm afraid…" Wolf said.

"No I'm not." I said with a huff.

"What will you do? Apologize?" Ganandorf mocked me with a laugh.

"Yes I will, and if you try and stop me you can expect a rude awakening. I'm more powerful in this form than the either of you will ever know." I said stamping my foot and turning around.

"I'm afraid you are in too deep." That venomous voice I knew all too well. Vilgax stood in my way. "It seems my entrance into this little escapade needed to be sooner." He pulled out a small black box and pressed a small button on it. A deep tone, too deep for any ears except for banshees to hear filled the room and Celest let out her piercing scream.

"STOP!" She screamed and Vilgax pressed the button again as Celest fell to the ground in pain. "NO I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL ME!" She screamed and Vilgax smirked.

"If you want another reason I'll give you one." Vilgax motioned and 99 _(*Authors Note: A bounty hunter I made up off the top of my head. More deadly than 77 or 66, he looks almost exactly like them except he wears green and holds a much more menacing laser gun*)_ 99 threw a familiar face I thought I would never see again onto the floor in front of ,me.

"Tetrax…" I said softly bending down to him. He was wrapped in some kind of black vine. I reached for it but felt my energy drain as I drew closer. A slight shock form the vines made me quickly move away. "What did you do to him?" I yelled at Vilgax and 99. "How dare you hurt my friends!" I glided menacingly toward them about to grab both of their throats when the roaring boom shook my ears. I collapsed to the floor in pain screaming again.

"Is he dead?" Wolf asked when Vilgax had ceased the noise, the only way he knew that was how Celest had stopped screaming and had collapsed into sobs. Wolf was looking at Tetrax.

I looked around at Tetrax as soon as the question was out of Wolf's mouth. 99 shook his head.

"He is not; his energy is slightly drained, but will return. Anyone who tried to break him out will not only drain their own but his energy as well. When he is revived he will not be able to move, that energy will be stored in the vines until I release him." 99 spoke in an out-of-world voice a buzzing almost audible through his words. _(*Note*Yes even though 66 and 77 never talked 99 can! Ha there!)_

"No." I said shaking my head. "No…No…"

"Relax my dear." Vilgax leaned down and picked my chin up. "He will be fine…If you cooperate." He hissed the last words with a slight undertone.

"What must I do?" I asked hopelessly.

"Good girl. Keep up this bad reputation and then we will talk." He said as I stumbled to my feet.

"Okay…" I shook and disappeared.

"99 you stay here with this slime. I will go back to my ship, come and see me if you have any complications." Vilgax said as 99 nodded. "Gentlemen, if you don't mind, the banshee will do much better if left alone." Everyone except for 99, Tetrax, and I had left. I waited until Tetrax had regained conscience. I appeared before him as he squirmed.

"Celest! Thank goodness, get me out of this!" He yelled.

"If I could I would…" She sighed. Tetrax looked down at his bindings and then over at 99.

"Damn!" He muttered. "This is my fault entirely."

"No, it is all mine." I said glumly.

"Don't talk like that." He commanded.

"This isn't the same…This isn't one of our assignments or adventures…" I said quietly.

"Will figure a way out…" I looked at him intently.

"Vilgax has me under his control…he fixed the…" I shuddered. "Tone box."

"That should have taken longer…" Tetrax struggled again and felt a little of his energy drain. "He used it?" He asked in a whisper.

Tetrax was the only one that understood what Vilgax's little mechanism did to me. For one it caused me to scream, letting out my scream meant giving up energy to try and protect myself; however, at the same time it allowed my own magic to work on me. (*Note*I know it is a little confusing… Let's put it this way…A banshees scream protects her from others magic, it is how they shield themselves. However, the very opposite of their high pitched tone is an impossible low tone that can negate the banshees screams effects. The banshee magic is destruction to others, but because of the low tone the banshee's magic it also reversed and it begins to only work on the banshee itself. Sorry if I just confused you more…but that's the way it works) so in other words, the "tone box" would allow my magic to work on me and cause my body to begin taking the effect of my dark magic. I scream out of instinct to try and put up a defense to save myself.

"Twice." She cowered. Tetrax shuddered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm healed if that's what you are asking." She said bluntly.

"How did you heal?"

"It's easier in a cave, where all I have to do is disperse into the darkness and incubate in the shadows." Tetrax gave a small chuckle. "What?"

"Do you remember when we were on that desert planet and you could not find one spec of darkness during the day. It drove you mad…" I chuckled a little. "So, what now?"

"I help Vilgax, and hope he doesn't kill me before I can figure something out." 99 glanced in their direction, having been pacing outside, he only know noticed we were talking.

"Good luck." Tetrax said with a sigh.

"I'll need it." I agreed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just be careful."

"I'll try." And with that I slide out of the cave and back up to the Brawl Mansion. I slipped through my window again and landed on the floor lightly. "I don't remember leaving my lights off." I muttered.

"Because you didn't." Lucario's voice pierced the silence.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"To know who that green crystal man, that alien, and that weird looking hunter guy are."

"You don't need to know." I hissed again.

"I'm the only one that trusts you." Lucario said flipping on the light. "I followed you down their today but didn't risk getting to close. If you ever need help just ask." He threw a piece of paper onto the floor in front of me. "Mario wanted me to give you this." He said with a backwards glance as he left the room stealthily.

"Always so cryptic." I said rolling my eyes before looking at the paper. I would fight Marth tomorrow…That should be fun…


End file.
